Embrace
by UuenTheYueRyuu
Summary: I'll make a summary later...too lazy... Yaoi: D18. Set TYL. One-Shot. Might turn into series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

How long had it been now? Several month? No, a few years. A few years, and there still was no sign of Cavallone Dino ever existing—no usual phone call at outrageous hours at night, the blond uttering sweet-drenched words of love, perhaps a serenade to prolong the time of listening to low chuckles and the velvety tone of the skylark. Suddenly, without warning, the calls had stopped one night; panic— depite his internal chiding o_f foolish mind, don't get carried away by his words, his empty promises_—flared in his chest, constricting him of precious breath.

His heart had been stolen, and the thief had run off with it somewhere, leaving behind an empty void of longing—longing not for his heart that would no longer return but for the thief whom managed to stealth his way into his chest, destryoing the countlesd barriers of concealed emotions he had crafted so carefully over time.

He cursed under his breath, clutching his phone to the point of indentation towards his chest, over the area filled with longing and loneliness—another sleepless night gone to waste. At this rate, even he wouldn't last, succumbed to a feverish exhaustion. "Damn it all, Cavallone. Pick up the phone already."

As if his plea reached a nameless god, the abused phone vibrated softly in his grip, startling him enough to nearly drop the object of his only communication. Not wasting a second beat, he pressed on the screen, on the label "Accept Incoming Call". Sighing, rubbing the bridge of his nose to ward off a throbbing headache, he mumbled a stressed "what".

"_Hibari-san_," blared a voice through the line Hibari could only recognize as Sawada Tsunayoshi, static grating on his senitive ears, "_it's...Dino-san-I..._" Hibari could picture perfectly the omnivore grinding his teeth in frustration, searching for the right words that would not come as easily as the brunet hoped.

"What is it, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" His absent heart clenched painfully at the mention of the name of the thief—his thief.

"_Yesterday...that is..._" Tsuna sighed, staic increasing momentarily to depict his equal rise of frustration.

"Herbivore," he growled, the low and cool, threatening tone the Mafia World had come to fear enough to scramble away with not-exactly-very-manly shrieks of terror.

"_Yes-yesterday, we received word from Romario_"—he gulped down the lump already set in his throat—"_they found him. They found Dino-san._"

Hope bubbled in his chest, energy he was not meant to have rising beyond any previous levels of the past years. Slumber was long forgetten, the slight dark circles under his eyes dissipating without a trace. "Where?"

Harsh whispering of what appeared to be protests errupted in the background. Then, "_The usual place_." The line went dead, the beeping obnoxiously cacophonous.

There were several interpretations for that, much too ambiguous for his taste: Takesushi, the rooftop of Nami Middle, Namimori Clinic, the Hospital, the park, the sea shore, Mount Kageyama, the Reception Room, his office at Cloud Corp. He was more than ready to travel by motorcycle to all of these locations, but a gut instinct said otherwise: "the usual place" would actually have to be a place of no regular occurerrence—the Mafia was a weird quirk like that. Everything was opposite, like the Code of Silence; acquaintances would usually want for their cared for ones to confess and spill the details to others instead suffering a cruel fate of senseless torture, correct? In the Mafia, apparently, one's trap either stays sealed or one faces dishonorable execution. But that was not all with anything Mafia-related—there was always a second and perhaps triple twist.

Hibari knew of one place he detested with a passion yet loved with tenderness: the Autumn Festival currently ongoing at the skirts of Mt. Kageyama, the mountain Hibari and Dino held their occasional street race to test their skills with their vehicle of choice. Life, Hibari found during those times of competition, revolved about thrill around the Cavallone Decimo.

The keys to his motorcycle jingled against the case of his phone, not bothering to close the door of his temporal home behind himself as he exited. The rain poured its stormy torrents on his night-garments, soaking him in two blinks of an eye to the bone as lightning pierced the grey sky and thunder cracked the heavens, coaxing the celestial beings drifting along the vastness of morning azure to increase the release of their transparent essence. Hibari never noticed the weather as he drove off to his destination, mind set on the man sporting graceful gold as slightly wavy strands of hair, warm bronze in its most expensive nature, and a curl of the lips forming a casual smile. A tonfa sat concealed by his belt—there was no way, after all, he was going to let the hardships Dino had plunged Hibari through without the proper biting.

A lone figure—drenched in the shades of night—stood under the weak protection of a tree of lifeless leaves, the moon only bright enough to shine silver on recognizable gold; and, the closer Hibari zoomed in, the better the features revealed to him like a stab in the chest, his heart held between the palms of the thief calling out to him silently. Not bothering for the wrecked state his next set of actions would leave the motorcycle, he raised himself to his feet on the seat, balance keeping him from tumbling to the paveless ground, bent his knees as he reached a hand behind himself for the lone tonfa, and leaped high into the air.

The screech of the transport sliding over dust and countless grains and pebbles startled the man to turn Hibari's way just as the latter decended with a ready tonfa. Leather, instinctively, lashed out, curling around Hibari's arm, halting all movement. Azure silver eyes peered hard into astounded bronze ones, a spark of electricity igniting temptation as Hibari closed the gap between them, eyelids drifting close while giving an aperture for a tongue to wonder in and commence the familiar dance of swirls, sucks, and occasional nips.

Smirking, he reluctantly parted from the kiss, breath raspy and short, knees threatening to buckle under the weight they could no longer support. "I am going to kill you," he threatened, sincerity that would not be acted upon as clear as the rain crying with all its might upon them.

Dino pulled him in, arms wrapping securely and tightly around the smaller frame, burrying himself onto the crook of the skylark's neck, inhaling the scent of green tea and cherries. He squeezed the other onto his chest, voice shaking as he explained his sudden and long departure, ending his long speech with a mournful whisper of an "I missed you so much I felt like dying". He was painfully aware of the weariness etched on Hibari's features, the body's slightly shrunken state blamed on malnourished care, the latter of which he made a note to have a serious talking-to for those whom looked after the skylark in his stead—it was unacceptable and a crime to have his skylark in bad health.

"Idiot." His silent way of returning the emotion. He leaned his temple on Dino's chest, listening to the erratic beating of a heart—"Leave again..."—eyelids fluttering down, slumber conjured once more with a vengance as his body slumped forth.

"'And I'll bite you to death'." Chuckling, "I know." He rested his cheek on the top of a fluff of obsidian, the world wondering away from his perception._ I love you, too, Kyouya._

Several hours later, Romario, preoccupied over his boss' whereabouts, found them both still in that standing position, hands clutching each other for dear life, not wanting for separation to unravel their relationship to impermeable distances once more.

Because there was no better instance in the world than being connected by their embrace for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning for implied sexual content!

…

He stumbled over his own foot momentarily as a particularly large splotch of back occulted his vision, giving a sensation to the walls of his home's corridor a wavering melt, like viscous lava sliding down the tall slope of a volcano. Not missing a beat, however, he straightened his position, erasing the memory of ever acting such ungraceful-ness. He muttered darkly under his breath while padding the marbled walls of the bathroom—or, as he called it, the water closet. Finding it with too much effort, he flicked the light on. He blinked, the light too bright for his taste, and looked up, only for his eyelids to narrow over azure irises at what or rather _whom_ he found there. Displeasure quickly sunk, his brows furrowing with a downwards curl of the lips. "Trespassing again, I see, Cavallone Dino."

Said person brushed aside wavy fringes of gold, lips already set into a playful smile as sorrel orbs twinkled under the light. "Well, you're looking rather well, Hibari Kyouya," he gibed.

Hibari clicked his tongue, leaning heavily on the doorframe. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, herb—"

"I believe I am well past that degrading term, don't you think?"

"Your audacity of interruption is well below an herbivore."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm digressing here." He pushed away from the cool wall, the air seeming to cling to his form as though the essence of an angel shimmered in a pleasant delicacy from his shoulders like a silent cape. Gesturing with a slight tilt of the chin, he queried, "Off biting others to death, Kyouya? What's with all of the dirt and blood?"

"None of your business, Dino," grumbled Hibari, sinking under the weight of his ragged body.

Dino raised a brow, arms crossing over his chest as he stepped closer. He crouched before the skylark and raised a hand to press his finger on the center of the other's forehead_; he has a high temperature_, his brain immediately detected. "It is my business—you gave me your word on it, recall?"

No, Hibari doesn't quite remember what his _word_ implied nor does he recall promising anything besides a tonfa landing its painful and bloody grace upon a certain boss' face.

His eyes fluttered closed and swatted Dino's hand, drawling near incoherency about the invasion of personal bubbles. "If you really must know"—his lids revealed temporarily a reprimanding glower—"the blood is not mine."

Skeptical eyes peered down at Hibari, a soft hum rippling from his throat. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so. Now, out of my water closet you go before I am tempted to destroy your gullet and deprive you of air even in the pits of hell."

Unconsciously, his fingertips swept over his throat, arousing from the Forgotten a distant memory of a cold, metal cylinder constricting—almost crushing—his breath and silver irises scowling down at his frightened ones. "I don't think you can, though." _You already stole my breath along with my heart a long time ago_. He threaded his fingers through obsidian locks, marveling at the silky softness and chuckling when a pleased gasp escaped the skylark's throat. Standing, "How 'bout you shower quickly, and I'll help you cure that illness of yours."

"Another of your strange potions?"

Leaning down once more as he placed a finger under the Skylark's chin to tilt it at a better angle, he pressed his lips lightly over softer ones. He withdrew, grinning. "Perhaps." _I wonder if pneumonia is contagious…_the recess of Dino's mind wondered as he offered a helping hand, which, as expected went ignored.

…

A tongue ran over his lower lip, silently asking for entrance, the body hovering above resting most of its weight on his torso, a thigh defining more sensual pressure between his legs. Hibari gave a muffled gasp, head tilting back causing strands weaved in the hues of the night to drift messily over a pristine pillow. Dino took the chance to deepen the kiss and delighted in the slimy friction of their twirling tongues and gentle licks of enticement, lulling them into a momentary bliss as they basked in their naked warmth.

The moment lasted only several seconds, interrupted by Hibari pushing at Dino's shoulder with a shaking grasp. "Stop—" A sharp pain—like the poisoned blow of needles—at his temple distorted the remainder of his words. He furrowed his brows, gritting his teeth in a successful attempt to keep at bay a mewl threatening to rise; heat instead rising to engulf his body to deepen the crimson splayed across his cheeks. "D-Dino"—Hibari mentally cursed at his wavering voice—"this…when will this begin to cure the pneumonia?"

With a reluctant sigh, Dino sat back on his heels and snacked fingers through his golden hair. Concern creased his brow and prompted him to nimble temporarily on his lip when quivering coughs erupted from the other's throat, shaking the nausea back to life—Dino simply needed to feel Hibari tense and curl into himself almost unperceptively to know this. Nonetheless, determination to carry this mission (of sorts) provoked him to break Hibari's hold on his shoulder to mark his territory once more. Dino sighed into the kiss, lids drifting closed and arms draping lazily over Hibari's neck to keep the latter in place. _Soon, your heart will be mine—all of those years ago, after all, you promised you'd give it to me._

Even if said promise was nothing but a dream, Dino was determined to stealth his way into the winter-stricken chest belonging to a certain Skylark and steal the frozen, crystalized heart, warming the precious object within his enclosed palms.

"Soon," mumbled he as he parted to switch angles.

_I'm sure of it._

…

Eh, it's short again…sigh. Next one will definitely be long (I think)!

Please excuse any/ all grammatical/spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ah, yeah, it had absolutely no plot; simply is lovely D18. Rated M for a reason…Inspired by reading too many D18 dounjinshi!

Ah, first time writing lemon, so I would seriously appreciate feedback.

I'm having a heart attack right now…dizzy from all of the blood loss, ya know. Ah, don't forget to imagine the squishy sounds! Oh, the squishy sounds are heavenly~! (~*7*)~

Ahem…I seriously need to stop listening to BLCDs so much as I read their manga…

Please excuse any/all grammar/spelling mistakes

…

A silent and transparent vine of sweat crawled over heated flesh, raising a shiver to wreck his body when a tongue swept down to erase its existence, said muscle twirling around the nub of a hardened nipple to elicit a delicious moan. Hands struggled futilely under the strong hold placed upon their wrists, hips buckling to attempt to throw off the one displaying sorrel and igniting a swirling warmth that constricted his breathing and increased his heart's incessant thrumming. Despite the light crimson dusting his cheeks, eyelids managed to narrow over cerulean irises and brows to furrow, portraying a scowl dancing with annoyed lividity that mixed with tormented confusion. He gritted his teeth and hissed in a wavering voice a threat of certain death brought about by painful biting.

The response was a chuckle laced in the consuming depths of lust, creating a twinkle in those deceivingly innocent, caramel orbs. "You say amusing things, Kyouya; things that may be taken as sexual implications." One of the hands restraining the other's wrists released its hold to travel lower, fingertips ghosting across porcelain skin; and a second shiver wrecked the slender frame, the vibrations transmitting to rumble in Dino's thighs. With an upwards curl of the lips, he grazed the tight ring of muscles before massaging gently in a circular motion, coaxing it to allow entry.

Hibari's eyes widened fractionally. "Sto—ah...!" His demand was too late—the finger had thrust forth, the sensation intrusive and painful; though, he'll never admit to the latter. His toes curled, lids clenching shut, when the finger motioned outwards before returning with a second one. The biting of his lower lip did little to muffle the sounds rippling from his throat when those digits bent, fingertips sliding against the hot walls veiling them to discover that sweet spot.

Dino hummed softly, eyelids lowering as he lathered his drying lips with a coat of saliva, the same saliva offering the only lubrication for his fingers to thrust without much resistance. "So adorable...denying the pleasure when you're clearly lost in its bliss." Indeed, the Skylark had not noticed he was no longer keeping the former's wrists plastered to the fluffy covers or when he moved to sit between those quivering thighs to admire the view.

He grasped Hibari's hips, thumbs rubbing circles to memorize the soft, porcelain skin's silky texture. Aligning himself with the younger's entrance, he murmured, voice a deep husk, "Relax, Kyouya." He inclined to place a peck on Hibari's quivering lips and, in one swift motion, buried himself deep; he hissed at the tightness, at the overwhelming heat.

"A-ahh…! Di…no…" He ground his teeth, eyelids clenched shut to futilely exterminate the pain seemingly ripping him in two. He gasped when Dino moved outwards, leaving only the tip within. "Take it…out!" He clawed at Dino's back, red trails engraving the lightly tanned skin.

In response, Dino plunged back in, hitting the Skylark's sweet spot mercilessly, making white bloom across the latter's vision.

Then, all too suddenly, black crept at his vision, the colours swirling and twisting before dimming to nothing. His hands dropped, head falling limp.

Dino blinked and brought Hibari onto his lap, hands gingerly supporting the lower back and head. His mouth fell agape, already internally sobbing. "Wait…Kyouya! Don't faint on me yet!"

…

Haha. I kind of gave up…Sorry…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: This is a continuation from the previous chapter.

…

Hibari awoke to an uncomfortable sensation of fullness in his lower regions and the gentle heat of another body pressed against him, their legs entangled and foreign arms hugging him close to a toned chest. He blinked sleep from weighing down on his eyelids, moaning softly when, in his futile attempt to wiggle his way out of the embrace, the disheveled bedcovers rubbed against his still-present erection. His mind groped around, trying to recall what he had been doing before he fell asleep. _I was with Cavallone_, he remembered at the pace of a snail; _and we were…we were…_What had occurred after Dino pushed him onto the bed of some unknown room in some unknown hotel?

A sigh blew over his ear, the breeze tingly to his sensitive skin. "Kyouya"—the arms around his waist and chest tightened, pulling him impossibly closer—"can I move now? It's been almost two hours."

…_What?_

Interpreting Hibari's silence as an assertion, he moved his hips about, adjusting himself and Kyouya into a better position.

"A-ah…I-idiot, don't—nngh…!" He felt a solid heat pull out slowly before harshly thrusting back in, hitting that bundle of nerves that had him throwing his head back, eyes clutched close as if to ward off the pooling warmth in his gut.

Dino's husky groans echoed in his ear, butterfly kisses trailing around to suck at every patch of skin those sultry lips touched—to leave marks of possession. A kiss landed on the juncture of his neck and shoulder before teeth grazed their canines, a tongue sweeping out to lick away the sweat that trickled there; Hibari shivered, his walls clenching around Dino's throbbing manhood. "Mnn—you feel so good…so tight, Kyouya."

Suddenly, he flipped Hibari onto his knees and elbows, his thrust becoming more feral and harder—he had yet to let Hibari live down he knew of Hibari's sinful, secret desire of being dominated, a wish Dino could easily fulfill—every thrust hitting without a miss directly onto the Skylark's sweet spot, serving only to heighten the moans spilling reluctantly from Hibari's lips; bringing them closer to climax each time.

"Ahh!" Something in Hibari twisted, making him jolt forth, and white spurted out, staining the sheets; his insides squeezed and relented, forcing Dino's essence to fill him and slowly dribble out his entrance and down his thighs.

He heaved pants, not feeling his hard-on dwindle in the slightest, and curled his fingers into the covers, turning his head to bore his wavering yet smoldering gaze into the Italian. "Dino…" He mentally cursed at his voice, hating the manner in which it sounded so similar to a breathless whimper.

Dino's length sparked to life with that cerulean gaze. He smirked. "Ready for Round Two?"

The immediate refusal was lost to the erotic squelches and creaks of the wood as Dino once again resumed thrusting, moans and grunts resounding across the chamber of what was meant to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's hotel room.

…

D-done…

Adgasjdjsd;sd;se

H-how…how was…it?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Naming their first child somehow leads to the decision of having more—quintuplets, to be exact. Rated-T.

For Heitan, who was starving for a read of the chimera produced from the genes of a Skylark and a Horse.

And for Cherie-chan, for you are always there! *huuugs*

…

The softly gentle and bright twilight dancing their small twinkles in cerulean irises as pink carefully accented its hues upon skin as delicate as porcelain and as smooth as the finest silk was a present from heaven, Dino was certain as he peered down at the Skylark's expression of pure mirth, watching as tiny hands reached out to pat and caresses Hibari's cheeks, the fingers belonging to those small hands sliding across luscious lips. A spark of the slightest of jealousy aroused in the Mafia boss, his desire to touch and kiss the former prefect's lips overwhelming his senses.

He shook such emotions away, finding odd to sport jealousy for his no-older-than-three-months son, and he chuckled when Hibari almost seemed to squeal internally when their child giggled, forming senseless words Dino swore up and down sounded like 'maman'.

Albeit the glee nearly visibly sprinkling around the Skylark, the inception of fatigue was settling deep in his bones, dragging a yawn muffled by the back of his hand from his throat. He blinked, futilely attempting to rid himself of the sting of slumber that blurred his vision. "Kyouya," he called, loving the way the name rolled so easily yet so sensually off his tongue.

The tiny hands moved upwards, placing their palms on Hibari's beautiful cheekbones; wide, cerulean—the colour not dissimilar at all to the child's mother's—stared, fascinated in the same manner Dino was left breathlessly mesmerized by the one they both now had their attention on.

"Kyouya," he called once more, reaching out to run a hand through fluffs of obsidian.

Hibari flicked his gaze quickly to Dino, humming questioningly.

"Sleep?" he offered, more an order but forced it to be an option—he wasn't in the mood to ignite his spouse's wrath.

Hibari ignored him in favour of grasping the infant's hands, a small sound of surprise—Dino could have sworn it was a squeal of delight—escaping his lips when those tender fingers curled around his index fingers, gripping tighter than expected. He hummed in approval at that; so the form of life he had presented to the world would take after him…That is, if Dino's herbivorous demeanor did not over-influence the personality of their son. But, he surmised, Hibari wouldn't mind; Dino's soft heart was what Hibari had grown to admire and love most right after the former's strength and sex. God, he internally drooled, _the sex_—Cavallone was well-earned for the title Bucking Bronco.

He felt the familiar sensation of freezing fire pool in his gut. Pulling away (extremely reluctantly), he caressed the golden locks of his son, slowly beginning to lull the latter to sleep. He burned his gaze into Dino's, then, a tongue sweeping out to moisten his lips. "I'm rather in the mood for dessert."

Dino held back the need to groan while dragging a hand down the side of his face and settled with a mild twitch of his impeccable smile. "You know how immoral it is to have intercourse in the same room as your sleeping child?"

A small shrug—Hibari wasn't one for following the proper rules despite demanding others to yield to them in his school days till now. His lips formed a smirk. "That never halted you from—"

"Stop right there, Kyouya; no way am I gonna have expletives blemishing my son's purity."

Hibari scowled, those elegant brows knitting together. "Then, keep that bomb-maniac of an herbivore away from my child."

Hibird, perched upon its master's shoulder, chirped in agreement, fluttering its wings of yellow about.

Releasing a heavy breath, the Italian slumped further down the covers of the bed, gaze drifting to the curtains veiling them from the sun steadily rising above the mountainous horizon. "I'm worried about your health," he changed the subject. He turned onto his side, the silken cotton blankets sliding down his shoulder to reveal his naked chest, his locks following the motion like a gentle river of celestial gold; he made it a habit to sleep without night garments for—ahem—special reasons involving a wanton Skylark and the nether regions of the body.

"Dino"—Hibari's brows drew into a glowering reprimand—"don't go there again. I'm fine."

Dino mimicked the scowl. "No, you're not, Kyouya." He pushed himself into a sitting position, his chest against the other's shoulder, and ran a finger over Hibari's lower lip, trailing behind a burning tingle. "Your lips…they were a fine shade of rose but now are a colour lingering between a pale blue and a dark purple." His hand caressed the exposed skin of an enticing collarbone, jostling an expectant shiver down Hibari's spine. "You feel so cold, and you shudder incessantly at night despite the overwhelming heat of the covers." He moved his hand up, sliding teasingly over the neck and burying it deep among fluffs of black; his thumb swept across the highest point of Hibari's cheek, those perfectly curled, long, thick lashes brushing against the sensitive nerves of his fingertip.

Hibari merely blinked.

"I thought I was going to lose you that night, Kyouya." Emotion dribbled in his tone, thicker and stickier than a tree's sap hardening into precious amber. "So much blood…"

"Dino…" Hibari breathed, placing his hand over the one cupping his cheek. "Think of that crimson essence as a small payment for being given the joy of becoming parents, of being able to present to the world our child." He tightened his hold around Dino's hand. "Think of it not as anything else."

"I…" Dino began, formulating a protest, only to sigh and lean in to press a butterfly kiss upon the Skylark's lips. "Your desires, my beautiful, precious Kyouya"—his lashes fluttered, the light streaming through the aperture left by the between the curtains dancing in his eyes to sprout carefully-crafted splotches of emerald over bronze—"are and will always be my commands."

A smile—barely a curl of the lips—graced Hibari's features. "Then, my noble knight, decide upon a name for the new-born prince."

"Eh?" Dino blinked, dumbfounded. "I thought we were going to let our child decide on a name for himself, like you did."

Hibari had, indeed, given himself his first name, a name he prohibited those unworthy calling him by it. Of course, there came an Italian who self-proclaimed himself as his tutor and ground and squashed this special permission of having 'Kyouya' being rolled off one's tongue, the same foreigner who decimated Hibari's philosophy of thou-art-an-herbivore—perhaps-an-omnivore-but-noth ing-more—and-I-am-a-carnivore.

"The Infant," Hibari explained with a (extreme(!, courtesy of the elder Sasagawa)) hint of annoyance, "has been nagging me about completing the birth certificate."

Smiling, "Why don't we decide together, then?"

"No," Hibari firmly declined, "I give birth, and you do the rest—it was already decided when we agreed to have a child."

Finding there was no use to argue a point already over a year prior, Dino hummed in contemplation. "How about…How 'bout Kyouya. Kyouya the Second."

"No." His eyebrow gave the slightest of a minuscule twitch. "Why name him after me?"

"Because," Dino argued, whining, "'Kyouya' has such a nice ring to it, and I like its meaning."

Hibari sighed exasperatedly. "Something original, Dino."

"Cavarone, then."

"Cavallone Cavallone?" He frowned. "How atrocious."

"A-atro—" His lips pulled into a pucker, pouting. "But it's the way you say 'Cavallone' and then Cavallone."

Hibari grunted, his frown deepening so as to harden his gaze into a mild scowl. "Why must it be only your last name?" He snaked a hand through his hair, untangling a few strands, glower relenting to an expression of contemplation. "My father's great-great-great-grandfather's mother's elder half-brother, the first child born from the Cloud's second marriage—"

"As in the marriage with Cavallone Primo? The one in which he found true love, right? The first creation born from their love, if I recall correctly, died at quite the young age; no older than four." His smile didn't quite manage to reach his eyes. "How sorrowful."

He puffed a sigh. "Yes, that child. His name is Shou, written with the kanji 'to soar'."

"I love it." Dino laughed. "In the end, you ended up naming our son."

"Not quite. You decide: Shou the Second Hibari di Cavallone or Shou Hibari di Cavallone."

Confusion sparked in Dino. "Why 'the Second' for one and not the—Never mind; I just answered my own question…But…" His eyes grew to great lengths, ecstasy almost tangibly spilling around him. "That means we are half-cousins!" He lunged forth, entrapping the Skylark in a tight embrace while mindful of the sleeping one upon Hibari's lap. "Bonds as deep yet deeper than blood."

The tiniest of a smile made its way to his features, and his lids closed, basking in the soft waves of warmth radiating off his lover. "Bonds as deep yet deeper than blood," he resounded.

"…I want another child—no, twins…even better, triplets…perhaps…maybe, quintuplets. Yes, quintuplets."

Confliction waged in Hibari's chest. He wasn't keened _at all_ with the prospect of having to suffer the raging hell others called pregnancy along with an augmentation of weight and pain that are the cause of _five_ children developing life in his system. Nonetheless…_Nonetheless, the only thing allowed to touch Dino aside from me is ecstasy._ He exhaled slowly, his breath creating a tickling breeze over strands weaved in gold. "Fine."

Expecting refusal, Dino sagged, releasing the embrace. "Oh, alright…" Then, upon processing Hibari's consent, he suddenly vaulted out of bed, mumbling incoherencies under his breath as he made his way out of the bedroom, forgetting entirely his state of undress.

"Romario! Call Irie and Spanner!" he heard the Mafia boss' voice echo down the hallway, and he chuckled, a soft chime that awoke Shou.

Impossibly cute, azure silver eyes blinked up at him questioningly.

"Hibari di Cavallone Shou il Secondo, in nine months you shall be the oldest of five—I expect nothing below omnivorous behaviour among you and your siblings, or"—his gaze hardened to a glower, a glower that fazed Shou not—"I'll bite you to death."

The Cavallone household was sure to become the epitome of disaster brought about by six mini-carnivores, each child tens of times worse than all six hells of a certain pineapple combined.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Continuation from the previous chapter.

Rating: …M. Again.

Notes: Dedicated for Heitan and Cherie-chan! *huuugs*

…

"_Ow!_" came the shrill whine followed by the clatter of breaking ceramic, and a dark figure—two equally smaller figures upon each of its hips and supported by an arm under the slender thighs—emerged from the corridor and into the kitchen. The figure heaved a weary sigh at the sight presented before him, and an elegant, obsidian brow strained to repress a twitch. "Hibari di Cavallone Shou il Secondo," Hibari called, effort creeping to halt the emphasis upon the words by deadly irritation; "do tell what you are doing."

Shou swiveled to face his parent, a dazzlingly smile—so much like Dino Hibari could not help the miniscule curl of the lips he returned—contradicting the tears threatening to cascade. "Maman!" He bounced on the balls of his feet, ignoring the crunch of ceramic under his shoes and the splattering of boiling water. "I was making some green tea for you and Papan, but…" His buoyancy crumbled into sniffles, cerulean glassing. "But I dropped Papan's cup, and-_and—!_"

Tiny hands clasped over his sensitive ears—one from his right and the other from his left; Kagetsuna and Kojuurou respectively—as the wails began to heighten their pitch, spilling uncontrollably from the five-year-old Shou.

Hibari heaved the umpteenth exhale of the past hour.

…

"Time—_aah_—catching up to you"—a shiver—"_hn_"—and azure silver fluttered, pink taking its first, tentative dusting across porcelain cheeks—"_old man_…?"

"Heh." Dino's luscious lips smirked, sorrel irises mellifluous and dangerous—"You wish"—His hips jerked with more intensity, sweat gliding over skin rippling with the graceful movements of muscles, and he gave a satisfied groan. "_Kyouya._"

Slender fingers curled into sun-weaved locks, snagging to pull into a kiss, saliva and tongue swirling a sensual dance as huffs of breaths ghosted across their faces like a noxious substance.

Dino broke the kiss, Hibari automatically tilting his head at the preferred angle, to trail butterflies down his lover's neck, over the dip of the clavicle—sucking—and ending upon the left breast, his tongue diving out to circle around the perked nipple awaiting his attention; Hibari sighed gratefully at the new wave of pleasure, his fingers now massaging Dino's scalp in lazy semicircles, before warning, "Don't leave a visible mark—_haah_—I have a rendezvous with Sawada Tsunayoshi to attend in the morrow."

The door creaked as it was pushed ajar, a voice croaking with slumber drifting through the aperture, "_Mam'n…Pa'an…?_"

Dino and Hibari stilled, horrified sorrel staring into equally petrified cerulean. The former broke into a wavering smile, whispering, "At least the bedspread is veiling…somewhat." He half-snickered, half-chuckled at the deepening into a dark roseate of Hibari's blush, grinning.

Hibari's brows drew into a scowl as he smacked the other's arm, right on the bucking bronco tattoo. "Your turn—I supervised them from morrow to late 'noon." Then, when Dino's lips puckered into a pout, his glower wavered. "And halt that; it is unbecoming of a seven-and-thirty aged man."

He laughed, suave and lighthearted as per usual, countering, "And your Italian is as weird as always."

Grumbling, "Shut up," he averted his gaze.

"…Papan…?"

"Going!" he responded over his shoulder whilst slowly slipping out of Hibari, relishing in the soft moan the Skylark gasped at the slick friction. Leaning down to give a chaste kiss, he winked and whispered with affection dripping in copious amounts, "Sleep, dear _Allodola_; we'll finish up later."

He swung himself over the edge of the bed, pulling on the boxers he found haphazardly hanging across the top of the lamp shade so the yellow-orange light angled towards the curtains instead of the ceiling, and treaded towards the intricately carved double door.

"Sexaholic Horse," Hibari called as Dino stepped out of the room and into the cold hall, and the latter chortled, shaking his head in light movements.

Sorrel tinged with deep emerald blinked blearily up at him, dark platinum, lush lashes casting shadows on feverish cheeks, and, immediately, Dino swept the child up into his arms, feeling for a temperature, a concerned frown furrowing his brows. "Han…," the child whined softly, coughing against Dino's naked shoulder, "Hangetsu doesn' feel s'good, Papan…" The child slumped, arms draped lazily about.

"Yeah?" Dino patted the small back gently, rocking back and forth to lull, his tone near a mutter. "What about you, Sui?" _Worrying about his sister first instead of himself again…_

"'m fine…" Silver locks tickled the crook of Dino's neck as the former nuzzled into the latter's warmth.

Dino sighed deeply before he pressed a loving kiss upon the sweat-matted temple. "Suihei," he chastised lightly, "if you are not feeling well, you ought to tell—you'll make Papan and Maman worry themselves to death if you don't."

A shiver passed through his small frame. "And then Maman will bite you to death?"

Dino laughed, the melodic vibrations magic to Suihei's sore muscles. "Yes, I'll be bitten to death, so you have to help Papan here so he doesn't die from a severe case of Maman-stication." He made a mock of a grimace.

Suihei giggled.

…

He released a long puff of breath, the bed bouncing under his sudden weight, and Hibari—from his strange habit of sleeping with his face molding into a pillow—turned to blink haziness, lashes fluttering in that familiar, strangely mesmerizing manner; "What happened?" the Skylark's gaze questioned, and Dino released another sigh, dropping onto his back on the disheveled bed, the bed pushing at his weight in waves once more. "Sui contracted Han's flu, and Han's fever had a spike, but now it is lowering; Kazushi—again—wiggled his way into Shou's bed because of another nightmare; and I found Kojuurou and Kagetsuna in the kitchen of the Left Wing—really, we need to lock the cabinets and the fridge from that inseparable pair—feasting on their _third_ jar of Nutella." He pursed his lips, grumbling, "And here I wanted to use some of that chocolate for something kinky…"

Hibari snorted. "Perverted Idiot." He pushed himself onto his elbows and reached to angle Dino's chin to peck the latter, closing his eyes briefly and delving in the brief, tingling touch of lips-on-lips. "Call the doctor in the morning." He moved to return to his previous position, only to be restrained by the shoulder and pulled into a deeper kiss.

They parted for air; Dino's dazzling smiling chanting a shyer smile from Hibari, their foreheads touching to peer into each other's eyes, sorrel and cerulean mixing to form a perfect intertwining of Clouds and Skies.

"Our children may be a heavy handful, but—"

"—with you by my side—"

"—anything is possible."

A breathy chuckle. "_Je t'aime, mon Alouette._"

"_Je sais._"

They kissed.


End file.
